Sparks From The Campfire
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Gathered around the campfire to celebrate the end of summer, Roxas is feeling a little chilly. What is this feeling he gets when a certain redhead lends him his sweater? AkuRoku. Oneshot. Lemon. Complete. Side RiSo, Dexion.


Sparks From The Campfire

* * *

><p>The flames of the campfire lit up the night as a group of friends sat around it, celebrating the end of another amazing summer.<p>

"Axel, do you really think that we need more wood on the fire right now? The flames are already like four feet high!" a redhead girl asked with a laugh as she watched her older brother throw another log onto the already roaring fire.

"No way, Kairi," the girl's blonde twin sister laughed, wrapping her blanket tighter around her shoulders. "There's never too much fire, especially considering that this is Axel we're talking about. Besides, you were the one who agreed to let him be in charge of the fire tonight."

The tall redhead male just smirked at his younger sister before taking the iron poker and using it to poke at the burning logs, sending sparks up all around. "Listen to Naminé for once, Kai. You know I won't let it get out of control. Well, not too much anyway. And I'm not going to cause an explosion this time, especially not with Sora sitting right here."

At the sound of his name, a petit brunet looked up from where he was eating a marshmallow off of the stick he had used to roast it in the flames. "Why no explosions because of me?" he questioned, licking his fingers clean of the sticky white goo.

"Well, you're pregnant, aren't you? After all, it seems as if you've been eating for two all weekend," Axel still had the mischievous smirk on his face as he continued to circle around the fire. "Not to mention the weight gain around the middle."

The brunet's eyes went impossibly wide as he looked over at the silver haired man sitting next to him. "Riku, do you think I'm getting fat?" he exclaimed, grabbing onto the other man's wrist.

Riku on the other hand was stunned into silence as he saw the pathetic look on his boyfriend of five years face. He really had no idea how to answer that.

"It's probably best not to answer that, Riku," Sora's own twin, Roxas chuckled. "And Axel, would you stop picking on Sora? You know he believes anything anyone says." The blond was huddled in his chair, his arms wrapped tightly around himself in order to keep off the chill that the fire didn't quite take care of. He could have gone and gotten a blanket or a sweater from his tent, but this was a new shirt that he loved and he wanted to show it off.

"But it's just so easy!" grinned Axel as he continued to spend sparks in the air by poking at the fire. "Both you and Sora always seem to make such easy targets of yourself."

"Are you picking on my baby brothers again?" A lanky man of oddly styled dirty blond hair questioned as he climbed out of a tent, pulling a guitar out behind him.

"Of course I am, Dem. Isn't there anything better in this world to do?" the redhead laughed as he watched his best friend sit back down beside Zexion who hadn't said a word all evening from his position next to Kairi.

"Not really," Demyx grinned as he brought his guitar to his knee, tuning it as Zexion moved his chair over closer to him.

"Hey!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed in unison with a laugh, neither one of them truly offended.

Sora then took another marshmallow, skewering it onto his stick before holding it over the open flame. "And if you think I'm pregnant, what about Zexy? He's been eating as much as I have been!" the brunet accused, pointing over at his older brother's boyfriend.

Zexion just shrugged, confirming or denying nothing, breaking off another piece of the chocolate he had, popping it into his mouth.

"Aw, isn't that so cute, Nams? Dem and Zexy are going to be parents!" Kairi grinned with a giggle in her voice.

"It's absolutely adorable, Kai," the blonde twin laugh, "I'm so calling godmother!"

Riku just groaned despite being used to this. He felt sort of sorry for his cousin. After all, Zexion had only been dating for a couple of months now, so he wasn't completely used to dealing with all of these guys all at once. Riku however had much more experience and knew exactly what would be required to tolerate the evening. "I need more rum."

This end of summer camping trip had been happening for as long as any of them could remember. Sora, Roxas and Demyx had grown up just down the block from Naminé, Kairi and Axel. With both families having older boys the same age and a set of twins the same age as well, they all had become close friends. This end of summer camping trip had started with the six of them and their parents when Axel and Demyx had been only five years old and the twins all three. Now their parents no longer came, leaving it as a final weekend for them all to hang out before summer finished, reliving their favourite moments of the past few months and enjoying a night of drinking and being carefree for one last time before cooler weather hit.

"So, favourite part of this summer?" Axel questioned putting another log on the fire.

"The beach party!" Sora exclaimed, pulling his flaming marshmallow out of the fire, blowing it out before holding the charred treat out towards Kairi. With a giggle, she pulled the burnt skin off and ate it. The brunet then ate the rest of the gooey treat himself.

"Oh yeah! That was so awesome, wasn't it?" Naminé questioned as she began to sing along with Demyx's random playing, filling the air with music.

"I don't remember most of it," Axel said, a confused look on his face.

Roxas just scoffed, trying to hide his shiver as he stared into the flames. They were so mesmerizing. "That's because you showed up already shit faced and didn't stop drinking until you passed out."

"Oh yeah," Axel laughed. "All I remember was a lot of strange couples hooking up."

"You mean like Nami and Larxene?" Demyx smirked.

Axel's bright green eyes went wide. "What?"

The blonde girl just giggled, "You know I'm bi, Ax. It wasn't the first time I've slept with Larx and honestly, it won't be the last time I will either."

"But Larxene? That lezzie slut?" He exclaimed, feeling over protective of his younger sister at the moment, especially knowing this new information.

"She's not a…"Naminé frowned, pausing before giggling. "Okay, yeah, she is a slut." That caused everyone with the exception of Axel to burst out laughing. The blond girl just sighed knowing that this was the reason why she hid it from her brother in the first place. Not that who she slept with was any of Axel's business. But if he was going to be pissed off at her, well why should she have all the fun and not share it with her wonderful twin sister? "Well, if you're going to harp on my choice of partners, then you should know that at the same beach party, Kairi slept with Xaldin."

This time it wasn't only Axel who had been stunned into silence. Everyone looked over at the redhead girl with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Nami! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Kairi exclaimed, burying her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"Xaldin? You slept with Xaldin, Kai?" Sora asked, his blue eyes as wide as possible as his now charred marshmallow fell into the fire. "But he's so…" Sora began.

"Old?" supplied Riku.

"Creepy?" Roxas added.

"Dirty?" was Demyx's suggestion.

"All of the above?" growled Axel as he furiously poked at the burning logs with his poker, sending a multitude of sparks flying into the dark sky. "Why on earth would you sleep with a bastard like him? He's what, like 12 years older than you!"

Kairi just grinned as she reached over and stole a piece of Zexion's chocolate, earning a glare from the slate haired man. "The man is hung like a horse. I may regret it now, but it felt pretty damn good at the time." The comment brought out laughter from everyone except Axel.

"Too much info there Kai," Roxas chuckled, pulling his knees up close to his chest, trying to get warm. His face was heated from the fire, as were his knees, but his arms and rest of his body were feeling the chill of the end of summer air. He could move his chair closer to the flames, but that would require moving.

"Speaking of the beach party, Rox, did I or did I not see you getting all close and slobbery with your ex-boyfriend and current best friend Hayner? Are there sparks flying between the two of you again?" Demyx said, smirking at his youngest brother as he paused in his playing, reaching up and began tuning his guitar a little more.

Roxas just scoffed. "Nah, I was just doing him a favour."

Sora laughed as he blew out another marshmallow, this time handing it over to Zexion who took the whole thing with a nod of thanks. "Some favour! You guys were practically molesting one another on the beach for everyone to see."

Demyx just laughed. "You mean like you and Riku were?"

"Yeah, kind of like that!" grinned Sora, "So, what was the favour that required you to make out with your best friend for hours?"

The blond hid his blush well as he stared into the dancing flames, completely mesmerised. "He and Seifer were fighting again and he wanted to make him jealous. So he asked for my help and being single, I figured I'd help him out. And it's not like it's anything we hadn't done before."

Demyx just laughed as he began to strum out a new song on his guitar. "Doesn't it kind of scare you that Sora has the most normal relationship out of all of us?"

Naminé and Kairi just laughed at the comment before they burst out into song to sing along with Demyx's playing.

"What about me?" Riku asked with a laugh as he dunked a marshmallow into the glass of rum he was holding, allowing the liquid to absorb a little before popping it into his mouth.

"Sora's in a normal relationship," Axel smirked, obviously over his sisters' revelations. "But you're dating Sora, so how normal can that be?"

"Hey!" laughed the brunet, throwing a marshmallow at the redhead.

The eight of them continued to sing, joke and fool around like that into the night. The fire continued to burn brightly in the centre, Axel continuing to keep it well fed. Despite Riku's earlier proclamation of needing more rum to make it through the night, no one had that much to drink. The air around them had definitely gotten cooler, noticed mostly by a single member of the group.

Roxas continued to shiver as the cold air continued to hit his back, going right through his flimsy t-shirt. Why was he too lazy to go get a sweater or blanket? That's right. Because he was a vain little thing and wanted to show off this new shirt of his, that's why. Though he wasn't exactly trying to empress anyone or anything.

"You cold, Rox?" a voice said, breaking through his thoughts. Looking away from the hypnotizing fire, Roxas saw Axel standing there in front of him.

"No," the blond lied, trying to look back into the flames. He always felt so at peace when staring into a fire.

The redhead just chuckled before shrugging off the dark hoodie he wore, draping it over the petit blond's shoulders.

Blushing, Roxas pulled it closer around him while muttering his thanks. The lanky redhead just smirked as he walked back up to the fire, throwing yet another log on. As he watched Axel attending to the fire, the overwhelming scent of smoke assaulted the blond. After all, Axel had been standing as close to the fire as he could get all night. It was kind of expected that it would smell like the smoke. What wasn't expected were the feelings that it ignited deep inside Roxas.

"Roxy? Everything okay? You've got strange look on your face suddenly," Sora said as he began to wrap up graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate for s'mores. He had to do it now or else they risked having no chocolate left from Zexion eating it all.

"He kind of looks like he's turned on, doesn't he?" Naminé grinned, her smile well visible through the firelight.

"And how would you know what that looks like?" Kairi and Sora laughed in unison.

The blonde girl just laughed. "Well, Dem and I _were_ together for two years before he decided he liked boys better. So I figure that Rox probably looks kinda like Dem did." At the story, Zexion made a slight growling sound that made everyone laugh. Dem laughed the hardest before wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pressing his lips to the smaller man's temple.

"Don't worry, Zexy, I'm all yours now," Demyx smiled.

Zexion gave a little smile at that before eating yet another square of chocolate.

After that, they all continued to laugh and make faces of how they thought each other would look like in the throes of pleasure. Roxas however, continued to stare, completely entranced by the sight of the flames. They had finally decided to let the fire die a bit in order to get the coals ready to make their s'mores. That didn't mean that they weren't still completely mesmerizing to the blond. He had been so embarrassed that Naminé had caught him so quickly and knew exactly what he was feeling. There had just been something about the scent on Axel's sweater that stirred up those strange emotions deep within him. All he could do was try and hide it as much as possible.

Finally the fire died down enough for them to make their s'mores, and after realizing that it was close to 2am, even Axel agreed that it probably would be a good idea to not rebuild it back up. A final round of drinks went around along with their final toasted treats of the night.

"To another great summer and another great year ahead of us!" Sora grinned, holding his glass up.

Everyone followed suit as they drank to that. The next time they would all get together like this would probably be close to Christmas, so they wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

As Roxas carefully unwrapped the warm tinfoil from around his s'more, he snuggled further into the warm sweater he was still wrapped in. the feeling hadn't subsided deep within, and he kind of wondered what would happen tonight. Normally he would just handle the problem the best way he knew how, but he was sharing a tent with Axel. Usually he would share with one of his brothers, but obviously they wanted to share with their respective boyfriends. Not that he would jerk off around his brothers. At least either of them would just grin and make themselves scares for a little bit while he took care of things, though they would tease him relentlessly about it. Axel on the other hand would never let him live it down. And excusing himself now would probably just result in the same thing.

So he would just deal with it and hope that his dreams wouldn't betray him and he would be able to just take a cold shower in the morning to get rid of any remaining issues.

Before too long, Sora and Riku decided the time was right for them to turn in for the night. So after saying their good nights, Riku lead a slightly tipsy and very giggly Sora off to their tent. Luckily for everyone else, their tent was set off a little from the rest of them so Roxas wouldn't have to listen to them going at it all night. Again.

"Well, can't let my little brother get more action that me," Demyx grinned, grabbing hold of Zexion's arm as the smaller man finished off the last piece of chocolate. The remaining four laughed as they too disappeared into another of the tents. Once again, Roxas found himself glad that he was on the opposite side of the campsite. As quiet as Zexion normally was, he was quite the screamer when in the heat of the moment. He had walked by their room enough to know that and it wasn't something that he was keen on hearing on a regular basis.

"Shall we, my dear?" Kairi said with a smile as she held her hand out to her twin.

Naminé just returned the grin and took the offered hand. "We shall. Let's go make some hot lesbian twincest to sell online!" with that, the blonde wrapped her blanket around both her and her sister and they walked, giggling all the way to their tent, leaving Roxas and Axel alone with the dying embers of the fire.

"I guess that this is our cue to hit the hay as well then," Axel chuckled as he stirred up the last of the coals.

"Might as well," Roxas said, standing up and stretching. Now that the fire had died out, the air was significantly cooler, but the oversized sweater that he wore helped shield his petit body against it.

Making sure that the fire was damped down and covered, Axel and Roxas made their way over to their tent. Axel bent down; unzipping the door and holding the flap open, ushering Roxas in first. The blond crawled in and over to his own sleeping bag. Axel followed in, closing the door behind him. The blond then grabbed the small electric lantern that he had left on his pillow and lit it, lighting up the tent.

"Shit, that's bright," Axel chuckled, shielding his eyes. Roxas just laughed at the reaction, pulling his sleep pants out of his bag, ignoring the redhead as the two began to get ready for sleeping. It wasn't as if the blond felt awkward around the older man, he just didn't seem to have much to say to him tonight. After all, Axel was almost two years older than him, was Demyx's best friend and had spent a good part of their childhoods picking on him. Although that was no longer the case and they had become friends over the years, tonight the blond had nothing to say. Especially because he still had that building sensation boiling deep in his stomach, all stemming from the sweater that his tent mate had given to him oh so casually.

They both changed in silence, getting ready for the night. When it came to the time to remove the thick black hoodie, Roxas found himself hesitating. He wasn't quite ready to lose that small that did so much for him. Even if he could smell something else slightly spicy and musky lingering beneath the smoky scent.

"You can use that sweater for the night if you're still feeling cold," Axel told him, as if he could read the smaller man's mind.

Roxas could predictably feel a blush rise on his cheeks at the thought of being surrounded by that smoky scent all night. "Thanks, but won't you need it?" he questioned, really hoping that Axel didn't want the sweater back.

Axel just smirked, turning back to face the petit man. "Nah, I'm more than hot enough without it."

Roxas could only groan as he sat down on his sleeping bag. "That was so corny! You should be arrested it was so bad."

Laughing again, the redhead laid down on his own sleeping bag, stretching his long body out. Due to the fact that the tent was small, their sleeping bags were right next to each other, overlapping a little. "Whatever. You just don't want to admit that it's true!"

Rolling his own sapphire eyes, Roxas reached a sock foot over and jabbed it into Axel's side. "As if."

That triggered a chain of events that involved a lot of laughter and flailing body parts that cumulated with Roxas being trapped in a headlock, his face pressed against Axel's stomach, laughing so hard that it hurt to breathe. "Alright, alright! I give! I give! You're hot!" Roxas laughed, trying to struggle out of Axel's firm grip.

"Not until you admit that not only am I hot, I'm completely irresistible and you want me!" smirked the redhead as he ruffled the blond spikes.

Taking in a deep breath in preparation of giving Axel a good comeback, the younger man found himself hit with a wave of that intoxicating smoky scent. Axel hadn't changed his shirt from where he had been standing so close to the fire. The sensation that had been pooling in the pit of his stomach now burst through his entire body. What was it about the fragrance that seemed to turn him on so much? The blond fell still, putting a stop to his struggling as the scent flowed through his body.

"Roxas? You alright?" Axel asked, releasing his hold on the younger man when he felt the movement stop. Hopefully he hadn't accidentally hurt the blond.

Moving away from the redhead, Roxas took in several deep breaths in order to regain control of the situation, which proved to be a bad idea with the smoke still hanging in the air around them. There was no way that he would be able to survive a night in a tent with Axel if he was this aroused. But the thought of excusing himself to go jerk off in the woods surrounding the campsite was not an appealing idea. "Ah, yeah, I'm fine," he whispered, wincing at the sound of his voice cracking. Crap. This was not good.

"You don't sound fine," the redhead chuckled, watching the petit man shift around on his sleeping bag. Axel instantly recognized the movements for what they were. An attempted to hide his obvious arousal. Had that little bit of wrestling really done that much of a number on the petit blond? Not that he could really call Roxas out on it without sounding like a complete pervert.

"No, I'm fine. Trust me, it's nothing. I'm going to bed now. Night," Roxas muttered, rolling over to face the tent wall, crawling inside his sleeping bag.

Axel just rolled his eyes with a smirk playing on his features. Obviously the blond was going to be stubborn about this. He had two options really of what to do. Help or ignore. And at the moment, one of the options was easily winning out over the other. Who was Axel to deny that? Glad for the fact that the blond had been too preoccupied with other matters to remember to turn off the small electric lantern, it gave the redhead light in which he was able to see Roxas' reactions to what he was about to do. Quietly and carefully, the lanky man maneuvered himself so that he was laying almost directly behind the petit man.

"What is it that has you so hot and bothered, Roxy?" Axel all but purred into the smaller man's ear, one hand going to rest on a thin hip through the sleeping bag.

The blond nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Axel's voice so close and the touch on his body. Crap. How had the redhead gotten so close without him noticing? And more importantly, how could he have noticed Roxas' state? Unless this was just another way for the older man to tease him. Unfortunately, the heat of the taller man's breath on the curl of his ear did nothing to help Roxas' situation. But more importantly, what was Axel going to do about it? Well, there was no use denying anything with him so close.

"Don't worry about it," Roxas whispered, trying to ignore the heat that was radiating off of the redhead along with the renewal of the intoxicating scent of the fire that encompassed Axel. This clearly wasn't going to help at all.

The redhead could only chuckle as he reached a hand in front of the younger man, sliding it down off of his hip, laying it on Roxas' stomach. "Why not accept a little assistance?"

At the offer, sapphire eyes snapped open and he flipped over as quickly as possible to stare wide eyed at the other man in complete shock. "What the hell?"

A light chuckle escaped Axel at the reaction, moving his hand back to massage the thin hip through the sleeping bag. At least the blond hadn't completely scooted away from him. "Come on, Rox. Is there any reason why I can't help you get rid of your little problem?"

The blond continued to stare at the lanky redhead in complete disbelief. Where the hell had this suggestion come from? Sure, the younger man had always harboured a slight crush on Axel, something that absolutely no one else knew about. It was just something that he knew he could never pursue, so he had never seen fit to tell anyone about it. Besides, he didn't want to ruin their friendship if his feelings weren't returned. "Why?" was the only word that the petit man's voice could manage to squeak out.

Moving his hand along the attractive body, the redhead could only smile at the sight of the younger man shivering at the touch. "You're hot, I'm horny, and you're horny. We both prefer men, so why not take advantage of the situation and make it better for both of us?"

For the life of him, and maybe it was because of the fingers that oh so tantalizingly danced over his body despite the barrier of clothes, Roxas could not come up with a good excuse to say no to the proposition. Shit. And now that he accepted that he was going to probably take the redhead up on his offer, a chill ran all through the petit man's body, and Axel noticed it instantly. Upon seeing that knowing smirk made the blond's penis twitch, excitement making him hard already. "Fine," he whispered his voice airy.

Axel gave the blond an aroused smirk, his wandering hand moving down behind Roxas to rest on the small of his back. As soon as his hand touched the fabric covered skin, he pulled the younger man forward, earning a gasp from him, until they were almost touching chest to chest. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Axel half growled and half whispered before leaning in and capturing pink lips with his own.

Roxas found his eyes going wide at the sudden action, but never once made to pull away. After all, Axel hadn't been the only one waiting for a long time for this kiss. The blond found himself melting at the contact, the firm lips pressing hard against his own. After getting over the initial shock though, the smaller man found himself falling into the motions, returning the kiss. Emotion was what fuelled the kiss, but it was arousal that drove them. There was nothing gentle about their movements and it was all that the blond could do to not gasp out. But every movement sent waves through Roxas' body and straight to his groin.

As quickly as he had been to start the kiss, the redhead parted his lips, smirking when he felt Roxas follow suit. A flavour that was distinctly Roxas, sweet with a hint of something more exotic, covered Axel's tongue. After teasing the blond with a few unsatisfying open mouth kisses, the taller man began to slop his tongue out just the barest amount, allowing it brush barely against the younger man's full lips, tasting the barest hint of his flavour. Roxas obviously knew what was expected from him as his own tongue began to peak out, meeting Axel's.

Moving fiercely up against one another, they were drawn into a deeper kiss, their arms also moving to pull them in closer to one another. Despite the fact that Roxas was still in his sleeping bag, both men could feel everything about the other. Their heavy breaths mixed in their attached mouths, proving to be more intoxicating than anything else they had drank tonight. When Roxas let out a deep moan as Axel's tongue pushed further into the blond's mouth, the older man couldn't help but smirk once again, finally breaking their kiss. At the loss, the younger man's moan was instantly replaced by a needy whimper.

The noise earned a light chuckle from the redhead as he continued to rub his hand along the petit man's back. Both feeling and hearing the rapid breaths that Roxas was taking in caused Axel to question if this was really happening. One day he had come across Roxas at the beach about three years ago and realized that the younger man was no longer the awkwardly shy thirteen year old little brother of his best friend. That day he had realized that not only was Roxas all grown up, but he was hot. Undeniably sexy. And Axel knew that someday he would have to have him. Obviously that day would be today.

Not wanting to give Roxas any ideas about taking control, the older man then rolled them over so that he was now laying on top of the blond, arms instantly moving up to wrap around the back of Axel's neck. Both men couldn't deny the absolute attraction that they felt for one another. Spreading his legs as much as he could with them still being trapped in the sleeping bag, the blond desperately tried to get as much contact between them as possible. The poufy sleeping bag still may have been between them, but it did little to hide the arousal of both men. No words were said as they moved into another passionate kiss, eagerly tasting and drinking in the essence of the other.

The combination of the heavy weight on him, the still arousing scents of the campfire hanging over them and the skill of Axel's tongue brought forth a groan from the blond. He couldn't help it with the excitement flowing so freely through his veins. When he felt the redhead smirking against his lips again, it sent something aflame inside Roxas that forced his hips to roll upward. The movements sent a wave of friction through the smaller man as his now aching erection was pressed against his clothes, the sleeping bag and of course, against Axel.

At that moment, the older man broke away from the kiss, looking down at the blond with a knowing grin. "Feeling impatient?" he whispered, the lamp light giving his face an almost predatory shadow. It only served to send another wave through the younger man. He once against rolled his hips upwards into Axel, needing to feel so much more. Not able to ignore the hardness that he felt hidden beneath the layers of cloth, the redhead felt any resistance he had left snapping. As he leaned back in for another kiss, one hand crept up to the edge of the bright red sleeping bag, pushing it down until it rested up above the blond's waist. He swallowed the gasp it forced out of the younger man before plunging his hand beneath the sleeping bag to rest on the obvious bulge in the front of the blond's sleep pants.

Roxas didn't moan out at the contact, but rather bit down on the tongue that was currently invading his mouth. The action drew a long and deep moan from the older man and caused him to squeeze at the cloth covered length. That in turn finally caused the petit man to let out his own moan and effectively broke their kiss. Forehead pressed together, heavy breaths mixing and heartbeats sounded loud to both sets of ears. "Bit bold, don't you think?" panted Roxas as he began to grind up against the flat palm that pressed against his arousal.

"Point being?" smirked Axel as he continued to stroke the hardness through the thick fabric of the smaller man's pajamas. He could already feel the heat radiating off of it and he could tell that Roxas was packing pretty heavy below the belt. This was going to be an awesome night. Feeling all his patience draining downwards to harden his own member, he knew that there could be no long, drawn out moments right now. "How about we skip the foreplay for now and get right on with it? Then we can have all the foreplay we want after," the redhead grunted as he finally gave in and gave his own thrust downwards, feeling the friction against the smaller man's thigh.

Roxas could hardly focus on even the words, the simple touch driving him absolutely crazy. As much as he wanted to enjoy everything to its fullest extent tonight, the prospect of getting screwed senseless right away by the man he had been dreaming of since he could remember outweighing his curiosity. The hand that continued massaging his hard cock squeezed lightly, aiding in his decision greatly. "Works for me," he gasped.

Hearing the words that he wanted to hear, the older man could only smirk. Obviously the blond wanted this as much as he did. With an urgency driving his every movement, Axel gently began to thrust his own hips into the smaller man's thigh, loving the pressure it placed on his own aching need. After wanting this for so long, he knew it wouldn't allow him to last long the first time. Never being a patient man, the redhead reached his free hand down to play with the drawstring of the flannel sleep pants that the petit man wore.

Gasping at the sensation, Roxas was still having a hard time believing this was actually happening. His own hands were growing restless as he was teased, so the younger man decided that he wanted to prove that he wasn't one to be completely controlled in bed. Without giving Axel the slightest bit of warning, the blond slipped his own hands down the back of the taller man's own pajama pants and boxers, coming to rest on the firm globes of Axel's ass.

"Shit, your hands are cold," hissed the older man. The sudden chill however didn't deter him; in fact, it caused him to grind into the smaller man's thigh even harder, sending wave after wave through both their bodies. With the stronger thrusts, Roxas began to knead the first flesh in his palms, amazed at just how firm Axel's ass was. But something he noticed very quickly was that the taller man's hands stopped pumping if he stopped his own movements against the firm globes. Whenever the redhead's movements stopped, the younger man would let out a growl which only earned him a smirk.

Unable to control himself any longer, the older man let out an animalistic growl, pushing Roxas' sleep pants down at the same time. The blond could only gasp as the cooler night air suddenly assaulted his hips, thighs, pelvis and of course his hard penis. He hadn't been expecting it quite that quickly, but could not deny just how turned on it was making him. It didn't help that bright green eyes were watching him intently and the scrutiny sent fire through his veins like never before. Between the lingering fragrance of the campfire and the watchful emerald eyes, the blond swore that he'd be able cum right there on the spot.

Easily able to see the highly worked up state of his partner, Axel suddenly moved away from the petit man, breaking all contact between their bodies. He wasn't able to contain his own chuckle as the blond voiced his displeasure of the loss. Making sure that he was still perfectly visible to the laying man for a moment, the older man lifted himself up onto his knees, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants, forcing them down in a very swift motion, a hiss escaping him when they brushed over his erection. In the light that was still being given off by the small electric lantern, Axel could see as the smaller man's eyes went wide at the sight of his hard length jutting out from his body. "Like what you see?" his voice had already taken on a husky tone, something that both of them noticed instantly.

"Holy fuck, you're huge," gasped Roxas as he spread his legs a little further apart in order to see the man in front of him a little better. With the sleeping bag now completely off of him, the blond could feel the chill of the air over his bare legs and pelvis, but it did nothing to dampen his arousal. In fact, it seemed to make it stronger. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the taller man as he crossed his arms over his stomach, grabbing at the hem of the bright green shirt he wore before lifting it up over his head and tossing it over somewhere across the tent. The smaller man could feel his own cock twitch in appreciation of the naked from in front of him; the redhead was everything he had imagined and then some.

Loving the different emotions that oh so blatantly crossed the blond's face was entertaining to Axel, but the thought of taking this all further was far more appealing. Moving forward, he leaned himself down enough that he was on all fours, hovering right above the object of his desire. Their erections stood out, not quite touching in mid-air. Hearing Roxas take in a breath of anticipation brought a smirk to the older man's lips. Obviously they both wanted this equally as much. With no warning, Axel then thrust his hips downwards slightly, enough so that the swollen heads of their arousals brushing against one another, sending waves of sparks through their blood.

Roxas couldn't resist meeting the redhead thrust for thrust, setting a harsh rhythm for them as their hard cocks rubbed against one another. Reaching his hands up, he grabbed a hold of the taller man's thin hips, gripping them tightly as he gasped out harshly. He had no explanation for the multitude of sensations flooding his veins, but he wasn't about to stop them. As the blunt nails of his fingers dug into the pale flesh of Axel's hips, the redhead groaned out before stopping all movements.

"I thought that we were skipping all foreplay, Roxy," he grinned, lowering his body so that he was laying between the blond's still parted legs, pinning both their swollen lengths between them. He could feel the intense heat that radiated off the younger man's body, but the redhead knew he needed to feel more than that.

"You…you start…started this, asshole," gasped Roxas as he tried to continue thrusting up against the larger man, desperate to feel that friction again in any way he could. He was so far beyond horny right now that he couldn't stop if he tried.

With another of his trademark smirks, the older man leaned in, engaging the blond in another passion laced kiss. The joining only lasted for a few seconds before Axel pulled away, looking down at the blond with a gentle smile that Roxas had never before seen. The look sent another wave through his body and as a result, a little bit of clear fluid leaked out of the tip of his excited cock. The honest reaction caused Axel to let out a light chuckle before he returned to the task at hand. He saw his goal across the tent and didn't want to move. Suddenly he was unable to as the petit man's legs were lifted and wrapped around his hips, ankles hooking together at the small of his back before the blond began to once again grind greedily against the taller man, making Axel's resolve a little less firm. Desperate to keep his concentration, the older man just focused on grabbing his bag, pulling it close to him. He was tested with every thrust that Roxas made, each one flashing pleasure through his body to pool deep behind his groin. Taking in a deep breath, the taller man knew that as soon as he retrieved the items he was looking for, it would mean that he would be able to progress into what he really wanted.

After another few deep breaths to calm his aroused hormones, the redhead was finally able to reach into the die pocket and pulled out two items: a bright green box of condoms and a clear tube of lubrication. He laid them on the sweater covered chest of the smaller man before thrusting down harshly into Roxas' hips several times, earning whining cries from the blond at the speed and intensity of the movements. Not wanting to waste another moment, Axel grabbed a hold of the lube and began to pour a generous amount into his open palm, all the while continuing to roll his pelvis down into Roxas'.

"Shit," Roxas gasped as he felt his own penis twitch a couple more times as it was moved against his and Axel's stomachs. He had never felt more turned on in his entire life. This was absolutely amazing, all these sensations. He almost wanted it to never end, but knowing how it would end eventually quickly changed the blond's mind. When he watched the lanky man's hand disappear down alongside his body, the petit man took in a breath of anticipation as his movements stopped while he waited for the cook touch of the lube coated fingers to touch him. Much to his surprise however, the expected coolness never came, instead, a searing heat burned through his body wherever Axel touched. "Oh my god!"

Axel just grinned, "Don't you love it? It warms on skin contact." As he spoke, the redhead began to rub his fingers in slow, steady circles of the puckered entrance to the younger man's body. With every gasp that the younger man made, the lanky man attempted to push his finger in further. And as soon as he felt the younger man's hole quiver in anticipation, he gently eased a single digit into the tight ring of muscle. It was tighter than the redhead had expected it to be, and that brought a smile to the older man's lips. He could only imagine how the constricting heat would feel clamped around another part of his body, causing his swollen length to twitch in anticipation.

At the initial penetration, the petit man let out an airy moan, surprised at how amazing the single finger could feel. Axel obviously knew what he was doing. The finger swirled around inside his passage, rubbing over all the sensitive walls and sending tremors through the smaller man's body. His hands were tangled in the thick crimson locks, pulling harshly on them whenever the taller man hit a particularly sensitive spot. But Roxas needed to feel more, especially because the finger was still only inserted halfway. With a violent thrust down of his hips, the blond forced the digit fully into his anus, the heat of the lube spreading through his entire body. "Shit," he groaned out as his hips continued to rock against the hand.

The redhead just continued to smirk as he watched the younger man get himself off like that. Although it really was an amazing sight, it did nothing to help his raging hard on. And there was no way that he'd allow himself to be ignored like that. Just as the tightness pulled away from his hand, Axel pulled his finger completely out of the constricting heat. Hearing the expected protest from the blond, the lanky man knew that he didn't want to keep the other man waiting long, as it would mean denying himself even longer and he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle that. Not waiting for any sort of permission, the redhead then eased two fingers into the smaller man's rectum, the muscles clamping down on the intrusion almost immediately.

Moaning out at the burn that flooded his veins at the stretching, the blond could not deny the way that it made his cock leak with arousal. As the fingers worked to prepare his channel from the inside, beads of clear fluid began to run down his shaft in anticipation. The feel of the two digits spreading as far as they could inside his body made Roxas squirm and attempt to push down on the fingers even further. He had been desperate for this sort of contact for so long now and to be receiving it from Axel of all people was more than he could ever have hoped for. When he felt the fingers scissor as far as they possibly could, brushing ever so slightly against the small bundle of nerves there, the blond moaned out louder than ever, pulling harshly against the bright red hair in his grasp and allowing his legs to fall to the side of the taller man. "Please! Do it now!" he panted, desperation fuelling his words.

Never being one to deny a lover of anything, Axel just stared down at the younger man to see if the spoken words were the truth or just and arousal fuelled plea. Emerald eyes met sapphire blue and instantly the redhead knew that Roxas was serious. He needed this for so many reasons, many that Axel didn't know. Having a feeling that the blond could handle what was about to happen, even with such minimal preparation, the older man gently withdrew his fingers out of the constricting channel gently, unable to resist scissoring them one last time and as he did so, it drew a moan from the petit man. Before continuing on any further, Axel dove in for another kiss, his tongue instantly snaking its way into his partner's mouth, dancing an erotic duel with Roxas' tongue and tasting every available surface inside the younger man's mouth.

When the kiss finally broke to allow both men the chance to replenish their oxygen levels, the younger man let out a growl born of both arousal and desperation. "Please just fuck me already!" He demanded, the tone of his voice sending chills up and down the lanky man's spine. Roxas was fucking hot when he was this horny! With a practiced hand, the older man grabbed a foil condom package out of the box that still rested on the blond's chest. With the back of his hand, he then knocked the box off to the side before ripped the square open. He quickly rolled the latex over his aching member before taking the tube of lubricate in hand and pouring more onto his open palm. Those intense blue eyes never left him as he used his hand to spread the lube along his sheathed shaft generously. His movements were rushed as he wanted to be inside the tight hole as quickly as possible.

His breathing was ragged and unsteady as Roxas watched the taller man's movements like a hawk. He had an overwhelming urge to reach down and grab hold of his own penis and begin to stroke it, but that was surpassed by the excitement of being filled by the amazing length that stood out to greet him. The blond could feel his pulse in every section of his body and it felt incredible. As he watched the taller man move closer, holding his cock steady with one hand, a wave of desire instantly filled the blond with a need that he knew exactly how to fix. "Wait…" he trailed off breathlessly.

At the word, the redhead stopped dead in his tracks, a stricken look on his face. He worried that he had done something wrong or that Roxas was having second thoughts. He had no idea what he would do if Roxas wanted to stop and decided not to continue. "Why, what's wrong?" Axel whispered with a shaky voice.

The blond only offered a seductive smirk before moving his body to sit up, a task that was hindered only slightly by the state of arousal that he was in. "I want to be on top," he whispered before placing a hand on Axel's chest and pushing him backwards gently. Obviously the older man liked that idea because he allowed himself to be pushed down flat on his back, all the while grinning like a fool. Roxas' movements were slow and deliberate, almost as if he was teasing the redhead as he made sure that Axel could see every move that he made.

When the petit man began to crawl up the lanky man's body, deliberately brushing ever so slightly against Axel's legs and thigh, the redhead reached up and took hold of the younger man's hops, kneading the pale flesh. He held tightly and guided Roxas until the blond was seated on his upper thighs, their arousals brushing lightly between them and drawing sharp breaths from tem. Roxas looked down at the man under him and offered up a small smile. It had been a while since he last had been in this sort of position and that thought made him a little nervous, especially seeing just how large Axel was.

Feeling the tip of the blond's penis grazing over his own member caused the taller man to groan out once again, desperation now dictating his every movement. He was so close to feeling that extreme tightness where he wanted it most. "Hurry up, Roxas," he gasped, only the barest hint of a growl in his voice. He received a light chuckle from the smaller man who reached down and gave Axel's swollen length a few gentle strokes, each one drawing a hiss from the older man. As soon as he began to roll his hips up into the tight channel produced by the blond's fist, the hand was removed and placed instead on Axel's chest.

Taking in a deep breath, Roxas braced himself before lifting himself up onto his knees. Using the hand that wasn't pressed against the taller man's chest, he reached behind him and took hold the sheathed cock once again, holding it upright and steady. Feeling Axel's hand's on his hips to guide him helped to ground his senses and keep his body from trembling too much. "Ready?" he whispered with a small shake to his words.

Axel only nodded, not trusting his own voice as he massaged small circles on the pale flesh of the younger man's hips. He really wasn't sure how much more he could take of this slow torture. But he also knew that rushing this would just be worse. So he had to patiently wait until Roxas was ready to move ahead. And he wasn't exactly known for having a lot of patience either. But for this chance to be with the petit man, he would wait.

After a few more breaths in order to calm himself even more, Roxas finally began to lower himself slowly towards the long body beneath him. The moment that the redhead's erection pressed against the stretched entrance of Roxas' anus, both men let out long gasps. That was the last bit of encouragement that the younger man needed as he started to push down, the swollen head of the taller man's length sliding into him, only the slightest flash of pain pulsing through him as the tip stretched him even more, the tight ring of muscle clamping down on the intrusion instantly.

A long and drawn out moan escaped from the lanky man at the initial penetration. He had hoped, but never expected that the blond would be this tight. His cock had not been squeezed this much in a very long time. Despite the overwhelming urge to thrust up and bury his entire shaft in the constricting heat, Axel was able to regain just enough self-control not to. He had to allow the blond to take his time or else there might not be a repeat performance of this.

Despite knowing just how much torture his pace was inflicting on the redhead, Roxas took his time lowering himself onto the thick shaft, gasping when the burning sensation spread through his body from the additional stretch that he was receiving. A melody of whimpers, gasps and panting filled the tent as inch by inch, the younger man took all of Axel's length into his body, chuckling airily when he finally rested against Axel's thighs. How on earth had all of that fit inside of him? Roxas could feel his walls pulsing around the intrusion, effectively making the hard cock feel even larger inside him. The sensations filled him with both familiar and new feelings and emotions as he rested liked that in order to get used to the older man's size.

"Holy mother of Jesus fucking shit, you're tight," gasped Axel, panting heavily as the blond's inner walls clung to him, constricting and quivering rapidly. The heat was absolutely amazing and it threatened to send him over the edge much sooner than he wanted, or anticipated. After a few minutes that seemed to last for eternity, Roxas, who now had both hands placed against the redhead's chest began to slowly lift himself off of Axel's thick member only slightly before slamming himself back down. Much to the younger man's surprise however, that seemed to be the taller man's signal before he began to roll his hips up a little in order to push even deeper into the petit body.

Together they moved, their pace increasing with every breath until Roxas was bouncing rapidly on the older man's lap, the hard penis sliding in and out of him with every move. He could only moan each time the thick erection was buried deeper inside him. Despite the intense pleasure that flooded his body, the blond still needed to feel more. Trusting that the older man would be able to keep him upright with the tight grip on his hips, the petit man lifted one hand off of the redhead's chest, moving it so that slender fingers wrapped around his own shaft, stroking it roughly in time with each harsh bounce.

Axel was completely mesmerized by the sight above him. Not only was Roxas riding his hard cock with zeal, but the petit man was still wearing the borrowed sweater, which to the older man was more of a turn on than if the blond had been completely naked. Now that the small hand was moving up and down rapidly on the swollen member in time with their thrusts, it only served to arouse the redhead more and ignite the fire inside. With a firm grip, he held the smaller man in place and began to pound into him, drinking in the sounds of pleasure that continuously streamed from the blond's kiss bruised lips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" panted Roxas as the older man's cock worked him to the extreme. Within moments of this new assault on his body, the blond found his entire body exploding with unmatched pleasure. "There! Fuck!" he cried out as his own hand continued to tug and squeeze at his shaft. Little flashes of white were beginning to cloud his vision and it was all that Roxas could do to not scream at the top of his lungs. Instead, he just began to pant out his lover's name like a mantra.

Seeing the unbridled pleasure plastered on the blond's face and hearing the unending string of his own name, Axel assumed that he had found the petit man's prostate. And with that knowledge, the older man just continued to pound into the smaller body harshly, helping him move using the grip he still had on thin hips. The redhead could already feel the familiar feeling building in his stomach as Roxas' inner walls clung to his length and constricted around it. He could hardly believe just how tight the blond's passage was. It made his blood boil. The heat that the younger man was causing through his body was something that he had never felt before. "Shit, I'm close," he growled out as he continued to thrust into the smaller man as fast as he possibly could.

Everything was now a blur to Roxas as too many things began to assault his senses all at once. The pleasure was too much for him to handle and with a single harsh thrust downwards, burying the long cock deep inside his body up to the hilt with the head pressed firmly against his prostate, the impending orgasm exploded through the younger man. Arching his back, the blond held his own erection still as it pulsed, cum shooting out violently, ribbons of white splashing over Axel's stomach and chest, each stream accompanied by another cry of the redhead's name. As the orgasm took over every sense in his body, Roxas' vision went dark as he shuttered as each wave passed through his body.

When the blond's body began to convulse around his shaft, the taller man let out an animalistic growl as the tight channel constricted even further. He couldn't take it anymore. With a few final fierce thrusts upwards into the tightening heat, Axel joined his love in the state of ultimate bliss. It was beyond amazing as he felt the quivering muscles in his body suddenly begin to seize up, everything shaking as he lost himself, his own seed bursting forth from the tip of his penis and filling the condom he was sheathed in. he couldn't resist adding his own cry of Roxas' name to the multitude of noises they were making as the petit man finally fell forward, completely spent and uncaring of the puddles of semen that littered the redhead's chest.

They laid there together, panting for breath and attempting to come back to reality. Axel's arms had come up to wrap tightly around the petit man, not allowing him to move anywhere quite yet, not that he wanted to.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing," Roxas whispered, a light chuckle lacing his words. He snuggled down further into the redhead's heat, placing small kisses all along the older man's collarbone.

"You expected any different?" He replied, unable to resist groaning at the light contact, giving a short thrust upwards, earning a squeak of surprise from the blond. The lanky man was still hard as a rock and the passage that just kept getting tighter around his length only served to refuel him. "You aren't don't yet I hope." That smirk was back and it sent chills up and down the blond's spine.

"Of course not," grinned Roxas, "You promised me foreplay and I expect to get it."

"That's what I'm talking about," the redhead chuckled. "I'm going to keep you up until dawn, got it memorized?"

.

.

The sound of laughter outside the tent drew Axel out of the slumber he was desperately trying to hold on to. True to his word, it had almost been dawn before he and Roxas had finished, finally relinquishing defeat to sleep, completely spent, satisfied and exhausted. After a round of intense foreplay cumulating in another amazing fuck, they had finally collapsed together, wrapped in a single sleeping bag.

The feel of the small man still curled up half on top of him, thin arms wrapped around his chest, caused the redhead to smirk without opening his eyes. After their second time, while they had just been laying there, the two of them had just talked. About anything and everything, including what would happen between them after this. Both felt eager to see where it would take them, causing Axel's smirk to melt into a true smile. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

All that changed in an instant though as the tent began to shake violently.

"Axel! Axel! Axel! Axel!" the high pitched laughter startled the redhead enough that he jumped up, effectively waking Roxas up instantly as well.

"What the fuck?" grumbled the still groggy blond.

With a growl, Axel threw the sleeping bag off his body and quickly unzipped the tent door. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" the redhead growled, glaring at the two annoyances which still had their hands on the poles of his tent. Sora and Kairi just gave him shit eating grins as Naminé, Demyx, Riku and Zexion all just laughed from their positions around the picnic table on their site. "Morning!" The two dark haired twins grinned.

"Time to stop screwing my baby brother and come have some breakie," Demyx grinned, holding up his plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Holy crap! Look at all the bite marks on Axel's neck!" Sora exclaimed, pointing to the spot. "They really must have been getting freaky last night! Looks like they had fun!"

"I just can't believe that they finally got together. It's about frigging time!" Kairi grinned, joining the brunet in his laughter.

Axel felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he realized that it seemed like everyone had heard them last night, especially from the knowing looks on all their faces. It was at that moment as well that the redhead realized that he was completely naked and showing off for the world.

An arm wrapped around his chest just then and a warm body was pressed against his back, sending a shiver through his body as well, making him forget all about his embarrassment. Roxas rested his chin against the redhead's shoulder, sleepily looking at all their friends and family, too tired to care that everyone seemed to have heard them having sex and probably wanted to get some details. They would just have to wait for those. "Yeah, we finally got together," He said with a yawn. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we were up having sex all night, my ass is still sore and I want to get a little more sleep before dealing with all of you." With that said, Roxas pulled Axel back into their tent, zipping the door closed, ignoring Sora and Kairi who were still both right there, laughing and looking like they were going to protest them closing the door once again.

Axel gathered the blond into his arms as he chuckled, finding the situation farm more hilarious than embarrassing. "Well, that saves us from having to tell them that we're together now."

Roxas scoffed, obviously now fully awake. "We're going to do more than tell them. Especially if they insist on being so nosey and listening in," whispered the blond, a husky tone of seduction lacing his words as he reached down and gave Axel's half hard member a few firm strokes.

"I like the way you play," he smirked, leaning down and capturing the blond's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>So this is what I wanted to write for AkuRoku day, and obviously I'm late. Like insanely super late, lol. 2 months, lol. I just had a really hard time trying to come up with an idea for an AkuRoku story this year, lol. But this came from my own end of summer camping trip that I took with Tifa-san and we were sitting around the campfire. She laughed and told me that anything can make me think of gay sex apparently, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Pahoyhoy and your l'il Hoy, I love you and plan on keeping my spring time promise! Its going to be sooner than we know! Thanks again to everyone for your constant support! Until next time!<p> 


End file.
